Demon Circus
by Writting-the-day-away
Summary: A demon is in charge of The Circus of the Damned, collecting people's enjoyment and laughter as he gains more power from it. The acts were once normal people until they joined and are now under dark control. Deadly and taboo things happen behind the curtain which the new comer will soon learn. 2p's Involved as well
1. The RingMaster

Stood in the center of the big top, red eyes scanning the empty stalls that soon would be filled with people, the ring master smirked. It wouldn't take long before the silence of the tent would disappear behind the euphoria of his audience. It's what he lived for, the cheers and laughter of unknowing mortals who thought that Circus of the damned was just an unfortunate name choice. Little did they realise that each and every performer who graced the floor belonged to the ring master as well as their souls. He owned each and every one and they loved him for it, craved him even.

Closing his eyes for just a moment he imagined the rush he would feel as he took all the laughter and joy and consumed it all. The ring master smirked more and shivered at the high he was going to have tonight. Opening his eyes once more he set his scarlet gaze on the entrance and made his way to open the doors. Making sure his outfit was pristine and everything in place, from his white top hat which lay gracefully upon his blonde locks to his white tail coat with its pale blue detailing. His white shirt was pressed and straight with a baby blue scarf round his neck draping round his neck. Over the white shirt sat a matching blue waist coat with white pin stripping details, his pale blue trousers ran down to white boots that glistened under the tent lights. His entire outfit finished of with a matching blue and white mask upon his face hiding his scarlet gaze.  
He stopped outside the entrance taking in all the voice he could hear concealed behind it. Tonight was going to be a good night. " I believe it's show time~"


	2. The Ice Prince Acrobat

The Dutch man had come every day that the circus was in town. There was something or should he say someone who attracted his attention that drew him back time after time. The first time he came to the circus had been for a laugh and hadn't expected to be mesmerised by one of the acts that he saw under the red and white of the tent.

He had suffered through the clowns and fire tricks not finding them that entertaining and he had been about to leave when the acrobats came onto the floor. The tent had gone dark and there in the center where the spot light shone was a strange piece of apparatus. A wooden pole fastened to a turnable base on the bottom and to a rope on top. The rope was taught keeping the pole up straight but that wasn't what had caught Lars' eye. Instead it was the pale haired boy stood next to the apparatus. His violet eyes shining as he stood there, not moving.

He was dressed in a simple white leotard top with diamante sleeves. On his lower half he was wearing white shorts which had a lace twin tail train flowing down the back of his legs, with mismatch thigh high socks one white and the other a silver. The most amazing thing in Lars's opinion was the knee high boots that the acrobat was wearing. He had never seen an acrobat wear boots instead they always wore flat shoes or nothing at all.

Even as the ringmaster announced the boy, Lars' attention was on the act at all times. It had been every night he had been. He sat there watching and waiting for him to preform watching him glide through the air on the pole as the rope laxed and the pole was able to rotate round while the boy preformed his act. It was now the 5th show Lars had been to in the space of 6 days and he decided it was his chance to go back behind the curtains and meet him. He normally wouldn't but every night he could swear the violet eyes of the acrobat were on him and him only.

Once the show had finished he had made sure the cost was clear before sneaking back behind the curtains to where Lars assumed the acts stayed while they were in town. He was quiet and sneaky as he moved round being careful not to be seen. The acts he had previously seen were now moving around and perfecting their performances for the next show. In the distance he spotted the boy who the ring master had introduced every night as "The spectacular Ice prince Emil" the one he wanted to see. He was moving towards a dark corner where no one else was with the occasional look back in Lars' direction. Lars didn't think anything of it and moved in the shadows towards Emil in the shadowed corner.

"You keep watching me" The voice of the boy was monotone and almost had a chill to it. " 5 shows you have been to, and your eyes always on me"

"Ja that's true, but I couldn't help it." Lars smiled gently at him, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Emil's cheek. His smile fell slightly the boys skin was cold, ice cold even. "You shine so beautifully out there"

"What is it you want from me?" Emil didn't make any sign of wanting the other to move his hand or wanting him to move closer. He was like a doll, a perfect doll with just a slight hint of blue to his soft lips that Lars just wanted to kiss but he held himself back.

"I want to get to know you, maybe we can go for a drink" Lars watched as the boy went from no expression to a slightly puzzled and confused look. Emil took one look around before looking at Lars straight in the eye and gave a small nod.

"Okay. Tomorrow Come back here and I will make you hot chocolate and we can talk" This caused Lars to smile as he stroked the icy skin beneath his thumb softly before kissing the others lips softly leaving a slight tingle to the others lips.

"Till then Prince~" There was a slight sing to Lars' voice as he smiled and turned to leave. Emil didn't move, instead stood there watching the Dutch man leave the circus as a hand appeared from the shadows and onto Emil's shoulder.

"Looks like it is not just I who appreciates how good you look on that pole. But don't see him again mio ice prince, you are mine and mine only remember that, you don't want him to run away like your brothers did si?" Emil just nodded as he felt a small kiss on his neck before the person in the shadows was gone.


	3. The Pierrot's first love

He had lived his life having the crowds and others laughing at him, so Gil didn't care about other people's feelings towards him. His job was to act the fool and make sure everyone smiled and had a great time no matter what troubles they had when they entered the big top he made sure they left with a beaming smile. That was his job as the pierrot.

However there was one person in the crowd he always watched for and they always had their eyes on him. Purple eyes stood out to the albino in the crowd, Soft purple eyes that had a childlike shine to them. Those were the eyes of someone he held close to his heart. His name was Ivan and he met Gil after the shows every night.

Tonight was no exception except tonight there was a storm outside and Gil knew that Ivan wasn't too good in the lightning and thunder in fact he was slightly terrified of it. Gil's heart pounded as he saw the lightning flash from outside the tent, knowing that the thunder would come next he kept his eyes on Ivan ready to run to him if he needed someone. As the thunder crashed outside Ivan shrunk back in his seat and hid himself in his coat and scarf so Gil could only see his purple eyes. Making a small gesture Gil basically told Ivan to focus on him and only him as he continued his routine.

Having watched him all the way through his act, Gil knew Ivan needed him as soon as he could, so once his act was over the pierrot ran back stage and threw his mask to the side so now everyone could see his scarlet eyes and pale skin as he made his way to the Russian. The crowd was dispersing from the big top as the show was over for the night which made Gil's job harder. Fighting his way through the people he managed to get back inside the big top but instead was in the stands where he found Ivan, sat exactly where he had been during the show. The poor thing had been two scared to move.

Making his way to stand infront of him Gil smiled softly and crouching so he could be eye to eye with the sitting Russian.

" Guten tag Ivan" as he heard the familiar german accent Ivan looked up, his purple eyes glistened slightly with the tears that were threatening to fall from being scared. When he saw the albino before him he moved his scarf from his face and a few tears started to fall.

" Hey hey hey" Gil reached up and stroked the others face softly wiping away his tears " Put on a happy face, you look much better when you smile" At his words the other smiled slightly before opening his arms and hugging the other close, burring his head into Gil's neck. The albino held Ivan close stroking his soft pale blonde hair.

They sat like that for over an hour until Ivan calmed down and the storm had passed over them. No one else was around in the circus, they had all disappeared to their quarters for the night or were busy rehearsing back stage. Ivan pulled back to look Gil in the eye with his soft sweet smile, before he lent in kissing the Pierrots lips ever so softly that Gil almost believed that he was kissing silk.

"Я люблю тебяi" The Russian spoke the words with such meaning and passion behind them that Gil didn't have time to think before he was saying them back in his own tongue.

"Ich liebe dich" They were both smiling until it dawned on Gil what he had spoken. Quickly he pulled back and turned away from Ivan " … You have to go…"

"…W-what?...Why…?" Ivan was confused for one moment they were happy and the next Gilbert was shunning him out. He couldn't understand they loved each other. They had just exchanged the words of love "…Gilbert…?"

"…Ivan just go…please…just go…" Gil never turned to the Russian. His heart breaking as he spoke the words and a single tear rolled down his cheeks. He had admitted that he loved him and he knew what that meant. If he was lucky Ivan would be safe, He would be okay and live. His curse was indeed more heart breaking than anyone else's in the circus as he, the pierrot was not allowed to love. If he loved and admitted his love then they would die in a tragic accident. That is what the ring leader had once told him and seeing what the ringleader could do he didn't want to take chances.

Gil walked away from Ivan hoping he would be safe and happy, grabbing his mask from where he had thrown it, he placed his painted smile back upon his face to hide the heart break and sadness that without the mask would be plane for all to see.

The next night of the show when it was his turn to preform he saw the purple eyes there watching him from the stands in his usual seat. His heart was lifted, Ivan hadn't died. They could be together and his curse meant nothing. Smiling behind the mask he continued with the act, he could see the soft child like smile on his russian's face and it made him so happy. But that's when it happened…

As the act continued one of the rigging lights began to shake and wobble, the screw holding it in place coming lose. Gil could do nothing to help but watch as the light came crashing down, everyone but Ivan clearing out the way as it fell. His act stopped and the albino watched in slow motion as everything happened. The crowd was paniced and the whole circus seemed to be in uproar.

" I told you…Everything you love but me will tragically die…" The Italian voice whispered into Gil's ear as behind the painted mask his tears began to fall. He just stood there even as he felt a small kiss at the back of his neck. The ringmaster was right, he was unable to love and he would no longer want to do so to anyone other than Flavio his ringmaster and ruler of the damned circus.

i I love you In Russian


End file.
